Openings and endings
Openings and endings of the Crayon Shin-chan anime. Theme songs Openings # Lyricist: Yoshito Usui / Composer: Tetsurō Oda / Arranger: Masao Akashi / Singers: TUNE'S Episode Range: 1–21 # Lyricist: Daiko Nagato / Composer: Tetsurō Oda / Arranger: Takeshi Hayama / Singers: B.B.Queens Episode Range: 22–57 # Lyricist: Reo Rinozuka / Composer: Yasuo Kosugi / Arranger: Michiaki Kato / Singer: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) and Misae Nohara (Miki Narahashi) Episode Range: SPECIAL 3–161 # Lyricist: Poem-dan / Composer/Arranger: Takashi Kimura / Singer: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) Episode Range: 162–SPECIAL 13 # Lyricist: C's / Composer/Arranger: Satoru Sugawara / Singer: Puppy Episode Range: 203–SPECIAL 20 # Lyricist/Arranger/Composer: motsu / Singers: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) and Action Mask (Tesshō Genda) Episode Range: 270–352 # Lyricist/Composer: LADY Q / Arranger: Toshiya Mori / Singers: LADY Q and Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) and Misae Nohara (Miki Narahashi) Episode Range: 353–458 #"PLEASURE" Lyricist: Chihiro Kurosu / Composer: Kaori Hosoi / Arranger: Nobuyuki Shimizu / Singer: Tomomi Kahala Episode Range: 459–SPECIAL 43 # Lyricist: Yuji Muto / Composer/Arranger: Yasunari Nakamura / Singer: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) Episode Range: 509–594, 604–681 # Lyricist: Yuji Muto / Composer: Yasunari Nakamura / Arranger: Takafumi Iwasaki / Singer: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) and Crayon Friends from AKB48 Episode Range: 595–603 # Singer: Becky♪♯ Episode Range: 682–708 #"HEY BABY" Singer: Kumi Koda Episode Range: 709–724 #"T.W.L." Singer: Kanjani Eight Episode Range: 725–747 #Kibou Sanmyaku (Hope Mountain Range) Singer: Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 Episode Range: 748–SPECIAL 64 #Kimi ni 100 Percent Singer: Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Episode Range: 784–937, 943–969 # Singer: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) and Misae Nohara (Miki Narahashi) Episode Range: 938-942 #"Muscat" (マスカット) Composer and Singer: Yuzu (ゆず) Episode Range: 970- Endings # Lyricist/Composer: Toshiyuki Arakawa / Arrangers/Singers: Daiji MAN Brothers Band Episode Range: 1–21 # Lyricist/Composer/Singer: Hiromi Yonemura / Arranger: Itaru Watanabe Episode Range: 22–57 # Lyricist: Yui Nishiwaki / Composer: Hideo Saito / Arranger: Hiroshi Shinkawa / Singers: Sakurakko Club Sakura Gumi Episode Range: SPECIAL 3–99 # Lyricist: Moichi Kato / Composers/Arrangers: Ozutairiku and Yasuhiko Hoshino / Singers: Yuko and Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) Episode Range: 100–112 # Lyricist: Marron Koshaku / Composer/Arranger: Takashi Kimura / Singers: Marron Koshaku and Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) Episode Range: 113–161 #"REGGAE" Lyricist/Singer: KOTONE / Composers: KEISUKE and Yoichi Yamazaki / Arranger: Yuzo Hayashi Episode Range: 162–192 # Lyricist: Moichi Kato / Composers: Ozutairiku and Yasuhiko Hoshino / Arrangers: Daisaku Kume and Kiyohiko Semba / Singers: Haruo Minami and Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) Episode Range: 193–SPECIAL 13 #BOYS BE BRAVE～少年よ勇気を持て～|"Boys Be Brave" Lyricists: Aki Okui and Lemon Saito / Composer/Singer: Aki Okui / Arranger: Akitoshi Onodera Episode Range: 203–SPECIAL 17 # Lyricist/Composer/Arranger: RYUZI / Singer: Nanase Ogawa Episode Range: 249–297 # Lyricist/Composer: KAORU / Arrangers: Tsuyoshi Yamanaka and L'luvia / Singers: L'luvia Episode Range: 298–352 # Lyricist/Composer: Ke-chan / Singer: Kamaboko Episode Range: 353–397 # Lyricist/Composer: Tsunku / Arrangers: Yuichi Takahashi and Tsunku / Singers: Sheki-Dol Episode Range: 398–SPECIAL 33 # Lyricists: Yoshito Usui and Yuri Asada / Composer: Yasuo Kosugi / Arranger: Hideo Saito / Singers: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) and Misae Nohara (Miki Narahashi) Episode Range: 452–SPECIAL 38・SPECIAL 43 # Lyricist/Composer: Rio / Arranger: Papa Daisuke / Singers: Yanawarabaa Episode Range: 509–SPECIAL 46 # Episode Range: 938–942 Vitello and Phuuz dubs Opening #"Say hey! HEY! Shin-chan" Closing #Say hey! HEY! Shin-chan" Instrumental Funimation dub Opening #"Shin-chan Theme" Shortened version of the third opening theme. Closing #"Party Join Us" Singer: Brina Palencia Originally the fifth ending theme. LUK Internacional dub Opening #Footage from Japanese opening 8 ("PLEASURE") and at the end Japanese opening 9 ("Yuruyuru de DE-O!") but with completely different lyrics. Musical Director, Producer and English Director: World Worm Studios composer Gary Gibbons Closing #Footage from Japanese ending 3 ("DO-shite") but with completely different lyrics. Musical Director, Producer and English Director: World Worm Studios composer Gary Gibbons Category:Anime Category:Opening Category:Ending Category:Music